


Angel Wings

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolded, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, I REGRET NOTHING, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Not for the Innocent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts AU, Sex Toys, Teasing, finger-fucking, only not fluffy because it's literal porn, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "Her hands were tied firmly with a rope to a wooden beam, loose enough so Ginny knew she could struggle out if she really wanted to. She didn’t want to. She stood, in the middle of the violet, velvet carpet, wearing nothing but a strip of jet-black cloth over her eyes."It's Luna's birthday, so what she says, goes.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Always practice safe sex with the proper protection and a safe word, or a safe motion if someone is being suffocated or gagged. Make sure your partner(s) can consent properly and are not inebriated.

Freckled skin stood bare against the warm air of the bedroom. A bead of sweat trickled from the restrained wrists down a forearm pricked with apprehensive goosebumps. Through the sheer, black blindfold, the girl could make out the flickering of the fireplace, but only just. Ginny Weasley had never felt more physically vulnerable in her life.

And she loved it.

Her hands were tied firmly with a rope to a wooden beam, loose enough so Ginny knew she could struggle out if she really wanted to. She didn’t want to. She stood, in the middle of the violet, velvet carpet, wearing nothing but a strip of jet-black cloth over her eyes.

Behind her, Ginny heard even breathing and the rustle of silky fabric as someone undressed. The very tips of warm fingers brushed Ginny’s lifted arms, and the redhead shivered.

“You look gorgeous,” Luna Lovegood murmured. Ginny felt the heat emanating from her body. Though she was blinded, Ginny could see her lover’s body in her mind’s eye: creamy skin, silver eyes luminous with lust, a waterfall of dirty blonde waves cascading down her shoulders. “How fast do you want me to go, darling?”

A primal part of Ginny wanted to break from her bonds and ravish Luna right then and there, but she held back. Today, Luna could do whatever she wanted - besides, they’d been having incredible sex all weekend, and certainly would later. Ginny could wait.

“As fast or slow as you want, honey,” Ginny replied, a little hoarsely.

“You know the safe word?” Luna asked, and the redhead nodded.

She stepped away, footsteps muted on the carpet. Ginny heard the telltale creak of a chest opening, where they kept all their “supplies,” so to speak. A moment later, she felt an airy object brush her temple, like a million soft fingers were caressing her. Luna slowly ran the feather to the back of Ginny’s neck, reaching forward to touch her clavicle, then pausing between her shoulder blades.

“If my angel had wings,” Luna whispered, “They’d be right…here.” She pressed her lips gently to the skin between Ginny’s shoulder blades, and the redhead shuddered involuntarily at the contact. “I can’t take my eyes off you,” Luna continued softly, dropping the feather, and running her hands up Ginny’s hips and waist, cupping her bust.

Luna began to squeeze Ginny’s breasts with both hands, pinching the reddening nipples every so often. As she alternated between neck kisses and murmuring sweet nothings into Ginny’s ear, the redhead let out a moan of longing. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, fluids already releasing from between her legs.

“What’s that, darling?” Luna muttered, pausing to nip Ginny’s earlobe. “Did you want something?”

“P-please.” Ginny was slightly embarrassed that Luna had already reduced her to a stammering mess, but she couldn’t help it. She melted under her touch. “Lick me, fuck me…anything.”

“Hmm…” The sound of muffled footsteps told Ginny that Luna had moved in front of her. A dainty hand slowly trailed up Ginny’s inner thigh, and the redhead gasped. But then Luna stopped, and Ginny could just barely hear hair swishing as the blonde shook her head. “Not yet, sweetheart. Oh, if you could only see yourself,” Luna let out a heavy, lust-coated sigh, and Ginny imagined her hand had drifted to her own nether regions, “You’d understand how I’m feeling right now. I need to be taken care of.”

“I’ll do it,” Ginny said desperately, the ropes digging into her wrists as she struggled. “Please, baby. I want to make you come.”

No answer from Luna, save for another sigh. A few more footsteps, the clunk of the chest, and a telltale buzzing sound. Ginny bit her lip, conjuring images of Luna sitting before her, spreading her legs, and running the vibrator down her folds.

“Ginny…” She was definitely moaning now, and beneath the noise Ginny detected a slight squishing sound as the toy moved back and forth. Though the blindfold obstructed her vision, Ginny could guess the motions Luna was going through - circling her clit with the vibrator, dipping down between her labia every so often, bucking her hips and eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Ginny groaned in frustration, her body trembling with the desire to tear the fabric off her eyes and finger herself furiously until they both orgasmed together. But she was helpless, arms restrained and legs crossing in an effort to get off, as Luna’s moans echoed like music in her ears.

“Beautiful,” Luna purred, her breath coming in pants, “Ginny…You’re so - so… _uh!_ ” She came with a cry, louder than usual for her partner’s benefit. Luna rode out her orgasm for as long as she could, and it was a few moments before the vibrator switched off.

When their bodies touched again, Ginny could feel the sweat on Luna’s skin and smelled the pure sex from her pussy. Luna kissed Ginny almost feverishly, open-mouthed and desperate, and the redhead reciprocated immediately, their tongues colliding with enough passion to make a porn star blush.

Without warning, Luna slipped a hand downwards, and Ginny thought she’d come right then and there. But Luna only brushed her lover’s clit and slid her fingers between the labia once before retreating. “Merlin, you’re wet,” Luna giggled. “Here.” She gently pushed a finger into Ginny’s open mouth, and the redhead willingly sucked the sweet, tangy taste off.

“Will you fuck me now?” Ginny asked mischievously.

“I would love to,” Luna said sincerely, and she stepped forward, grasping Ginny’s ass and pushing their breasts together. “But alas, I’m still very turned on by you.”

Ginny sighed in mock-disappointment, but she couldn’t be angry. Not at Luna, especially when the blonde had slowly began to grind against her. It felt amazing, their clits barely millimeters apart - but Ginny wanted more. And if all that stood between her and a proper fuck was Luna coming again, she needed to move things along.

“Want to sit on my face again?” Ginny asked, trying to put on a seductive expression even though her eyes were covered. “I know you like that, birthday girl.”

“Mm, you always have the best ideas,” Luna laughed, smacking Ginny’s ass playfully. She reached up and began to undo Ginny’s bonds. “Don’t run away from me, darling,” She said jokingly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ginny’s hands finally came free, and she rolled her shoulders a few times to stop them from aching.

Luna gently guided her lover towards the bed at the other end of the room, pushing her onto the soft duvet. Ginny settled into a lying position, fumbling to place a pillow beneath her head. She heard the bedsprings creak as Luna joined her, then felt a slightly damp sensation as her lover straddled her stomach.

“Don’t be shy,” Ginny murmured, tugging at Luna’s waist, and the blonde moved upwards, positioning herself right over Ginny’s mouth.

To test the waters, Ginny licked one long, slow stripe up Luna’s pussy. Luna inhaled sharply, and Ginny knew she was gripping the headboard to steady herself. Emboldened by the response, Ginny did it again, slightly faster this time, savoring Luna’s fluids. Then she used her lips as well, sucking at Luna’s clit and making her gasp.

Ginny’s adventurous mouth and dexterous tongue hit all of Luna’s right spots, diving into her pussy, gently pinching her clit, spreading her labia further apart. Unable to stop herself, Luna groaned in pleasure and rolled her hips into Ginny’s lips with reckless abandon, thighs tensing in pleasure.

“Right there, baby,” Luna said hoarsely as Ginny sped up the motions, grabbing Luna’s hips to press her tongue even deeper inside her. “Oh…oh, _fuck_.” Ginny would have grinned if she could, knowing that Luna cussing meant she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Licking and sucking with carefully crafted skill, alternating the pace and the motions, Ginny pleasured her lover the best way she knew how. Luna began to whine, bucking her hips into Ginny’s face and making the headboard shake. “I…” She could barely speak, letting out a moan every other word, “Ginny…I’m gonna…I…”

Luna shrieked and came, hard, and Ginny immediately felt wetness trickling down her cheeks. The blindfold became absolutely soaked, and Ginny smiled in victory as Luna rolled off her, panting. Ginny tore off the damp blindfold and licked her lips at the sight before her. Luna, her pale skin shining with sweat in the firelight, was propped up on one arm, accentuating the curve of her body as it dipped towards the bed. Still breathing hard, Luna tossed a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder and gave her lover an appreciative smile.

“Like what you see?” Luna asked coyly, and she sat up, straddling Ginny once more and pinning her freckled arms above her head. Ginny complied, relaxing under Luna’s touch as the blonde reached for the ropes attached to the headboard and restrained Ginny once more. “No need for a blindfold this time,” Luna purred as she finished. “You’ll be seeing stars soon enough.”

She bent down to give her lover a kiss, sweet and soft this time, then moving her lips to Ginny’s neck, across her collarbone, pausing to flick her tongue on both nipples. Luna pressed kisses all the way down to Ginny’s crotch, then on both inner thighs.

“Merlin, you’re such a tease,” Ginny groaned as Luna licked and bit the pale skin on either side of Ginny’s pussy.

“I suppose you’ve waited long enough,” Luna sighed, and without further ado, she plunged in a finger, licking Ginny’s clit at the same time.

The redhead cried out in surprise and lust as Luna pleasured her dripping pussy, devouring her like a woman possessed, pumping her finger in and out, adding another once she was ready. Luna’s teeth grazed over Ginny’s clit, sending electric waves of pleasure shooting up her core. Her tongue, nearly as dexterous as Ginny’s, alternated between licking the upper folds and diving to join her furiously pumping fingers. Luna knew her lover liked it rough, and she held none of her strength back as she finger-fucked her, leaving Ginny gasping in agonizing passion.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Ginny felt like she was flying, bucking her hips into Luna’s gorgeous mouth, feeling penetrated and violated and helpless and the hands of the woman she loved most. Her pussy quivered and clenched, her moans rising to a higher pitch as she neared the edge. “Luna, d-don’t stop…” Ginny groaned. “D-don’t…I’m close…oh, baby…”

Luna removed her mouth for a second to speak, but her fingers were pushing so deep and hard, Ginny hardly noticed. “Come for me, Ginny,” She pleaded, and Ginny’s ears rung with Luna’s steadily improving dirty talk. “Come on, I want to see your pretty pussy come…I love you so much, so come for me hard, darling…”

“Y-yes!” Ginny gasped, and Luna smiled as she felt Ginny clench around her fingers. Cum oozed from between Ginny’s legs and her eyes rolled as she came. Luna kept her hand still, letting Ginny ride her orgasm until the very last moment.

Panting, Ginny let her hips sink back into the bed. Luna sucked the fluids off her fingers and lay next to her lover, silver eyes gleaming with happiness. “You were amazing,” Luna murmured, sliding her arm around Ginny’s waist to pull her close.

“I love you,” Ginny whispered in reply, pressing a tiny kiss to Luna’s nose.

“So…” Luna reached upward to untie Ginny once more, “I’m hoping the youngest member of the Holyhead Harpies has enough stamina for a round two?”

Ginny grinned as her hands were freed, and she pulled Luna in for another kiss, one hand on her cheek, the other dipping down to her hips. “I definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't requested by anyone, I just really like Luna and Ginny being cute girlfriends together, okay?


End file.
